New Super Marie Wii
by SSHdoesfanfics
Summary: Bowser the king of all Koopas has not only kidnapped Princess Peach, but also the Mario Bros. He is also planning to kill the brothers. That is until a special girl and Yoshi team up to save Peach and the Mario brothers and stop Bowser. Mario and related characters belong to Nintendo. Except my OC.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**I'm gonna make Mario and Luigi not talk in this story like in every game they're in.**

 **Bowser's Castle**

Inside Bowser's castle was Bowser the king of the koopas and he has Mario(hero of the Mushroom Kingdom), Luigi(Mario's younger brother), and Princess Peach(Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom) captured in cages. Bowser said evilly, "HA HA HA. I finally beat the Mario Brothers and captured Peach." Luigi was scared, but his brother and Peach were angry at the koopa king. Peach said, "You'll never get away with this Bowser. We always stopped you." "NO. Mario always stopped. Luigi sometimes, but since they are here with you I finally won."

Just then his son, the prince of the koopa kingdom, Bowser Junior and Koopa Troopa came in. Koopa ask, "Which do you want to do first my lord? Take over the Mushroom Kingdom or kill the Mario Bros." Bowser started thinking what to do. "I want to take over their kingdom and let them see how they failed and die knowing I, Bowser has beat the Mario Bros. finally." Junior laughed and said, "I'm so happy for you father. Now that Mario will be out of the picture maybe Mama will finally accept. His father nodded at his words and laughed maniacally. "WHO CAN STOP ME NOW?! WHO?!"

 **Mushroom Kingdom**

In the Mushroom Kingdom citizens were in chaos because the princess and Mario Bros. were captured. Even Yoshi feels helpless since his friends got in trouble. He started running into an alleyway so he can cry. "Are you okay?" Once the green dinosaur heard this voice he looked and see a girl with long brown hair, green eyes, tan skin, sky blue hoodie, blue pants, and a sky blue hat(it looks like a pokemon hat that you wear in fire red). Yoshi told her, "Yoshi's friends got captured Yoshi sad." The girl pet Yoshi and hugged him. "Don't worry I'll help you find your friends. You see I'm looking for people too. My name is Marie." "Me Yoshi." Just then a warp pipe appeared that says World 1. So they hopped in it and went to rescue the Mario Bros. and Princess Peach.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2 World 1

**Koopa Kingdom: Throne Room**

As Bowser was getting his crew and everyone ready to head to the Mushroom Kingdom he told his son get here. As Junior walked in his dad said, "Junior, I need you to go find the Mario's pet. Once you find it kill him. I don't need him. All I need is the brothers." His son nodded and was heading to find and kill Yoshi.

 **World 1**

Marie and Yoshi hopped out of the warp pipe and was in World 1. She was admiring how the world is, but a koopa spot them. When Yoshi was about to attack it Marie did a long jump that was about as high as Mario's and landed on the koopa. The green dinosaur was amazed. As Yoshi was muttering in amazement Marie told him, "It's one of my special skills." "Yoshi's really impressed." Marie blushed at what Yoshi said(Take note this is not a Yoshi X OC. Ok).

A goomba spotted and Yoshi put it in his mouth and spit it out(PAUSE). Marie was also impressed with how Yoshi attacks. They both saw a flower popped out. When Marie touched it her outfit changed to red and white. As many koopas and goombas. Yoshi barely defend against their attacks, but as they started coming Marie throw fire balls at them.

After all the enemies were defeated Marie changed back to her original self. Yoshi was confuse about this. He asked, "How does Marie use fire flower?" "Another one of my special skills." Yoshi asked while laughing, "Is Marie big fan of Mario?" Marie blushed and got mad. "NO, I'M NOT. THESE ARE MY OWN SKILLS!" She calmed down and pant.

Just then they spotted a small silhouette with blue hair and a wand. He jumped in front of Marie and Yoshi to reveal himself. It was Ludwig one of the Koopalings. "Not so fast you two." Marie and Yoshi got ready to fight. Ludwig use his wand to make 2 more versions of himself. (I will skip fights in this story).

After the fight Marie asked angrily, "What is Bowser gonna do with the Mario Brothers?" Ludwig started laughing and said, "Oh Dad is heading to the Mushroom Kingdom to take it over. And kill the brothers. While you're are here fighting me Bowser is probably heading there right now." Yoshi started crying and Marie knocked out the koopa kid.

Marie walked up to him and said, "Come on Yoshi stop crying. Don't worry. All we have to do is hurry and head to Bowser's castle. So cheer up. We'll save them" "Promise?" Marie nodded and Yoshi hugged her. She then open her purple backpack(forgot to put that in the last chapter) and open her map. They both looked in it. She said, "Alright so I don't see a warp pipe so all we have to do is run from World to World. How are we gonna get there fast?"

Yoshi then had an idea. He said, "Marie can ride Yoshi!" She thought, 'It would get to World 2 faster. Ok I guess we'll try it.' "Sure let's do it Yoshi." So Marie got on Yoshi's back and they went to World 2.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3 World 2

**Last time Marie and Yoshi head to World 1 and defeat one of the eight koopa kids. Now let's continue.**

 **Koopa Kingdom: Thrown Room**

Bowser was watching what Yoshi and Marie did to Ludwig on her tv. "Who is this girl?" Junior was still with the koopalings trying to stop them. Goomba told him, "She just showed up and started helping the green dinosaur. She even jump almost as good as both the brothers." Bowser started thinking. He got out his walkie talkie and contact his kids. "Junior! Yoshi brought a special guest to help! Be prepared son!"

Koopa then walked to Goomba and whispered, "Man she sure is hot dude." "I'm pretty sure she's a kid Troopa." Koopa sighed and with Goomba also look at Bowser who is really pissed. "Just. Get. Back. To. WORK!" He started flaming his minions.

 **World 2**

They both raced to World 2 and when they arrived it was a complete desert. Yoshi asked, "Is Marie sure were in World 2?" Marie nodded and there was a giant needle caterpillar(forgot what it's called) that almost hit them. As they are traveling they started feeling hot and exhausted.

But then they heard a noise. They hid and heard a bunch a voices. When they look it was 3 koopas bothering Captain Toad. So Yoshi laid an egg and Marie rolled it and knocked them out. Captain Toad said, "Thank you Yoshi and..?" "Marie." "Marie for saving me." Yoshi was really confused.

"Why did Koopas bother Toad?" Toad answered, "Well Bowser wants his forces to capture the people who go against. Who never surrender to him. And now the Mario brothers are gonna get executed." Marie notice what he just said. "Do you know when the execution starts?" Captain Toad answered, "In three days I think and there is no one that can help us." Yoshi told him, "Yoshi knows people that can help." "Who?" Marie and Yoshi both look upset at him. She said, "Us." "How can you two help us?" They both got angry now at him and he got the hint.

Just then two koopa kids jumped in front of them. One has orange hair and a bib and the other has sunglasses. Bowser Junior said, "Now I found you t-" He notice Marie next to Yoshi and have hearts on his eyes. "Hello my name is Bowser Junior, prince of the Koopa Kingdom. What's your name," asked Junior. Marie told him. The koopa prince grabbed ber hand and asked, "Would you like to be my princess?" Marie was really grossed out and Yoshi was laughing. As Junior was about to kiss her hand she slapped him. Bowser Junior got really upset. "You are going to regret that! Roy, it's your turn!"

Roy nodded and Kamek spawned five giant warp pipes magically. Roy got in one and teleport in another randomly. Marie thought, 'I can't even reach him. How do I reach him? I got an idea!" She opened her backpack and grab a propeller power up and equip it. She flew up and kicked him off and Yoshi ground pound him. Roy punched Yoshi and Marie jumped on him. She asked, "Are you okay Yoshi?" He nodded and eaten roy. Then he spit him out.

A key fell out. Yoshi asked, "Why does he have a key?" "I don't know, but we better keep it just in case." Marie put the key in her backpack. Bowser Junior appeared and said angrily, "No fair! Roy can't lose! Well whatever, you may have defeated 2 of us, but you still can't win. See ya later Babe." He winked at Marie and that got her grossed out.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4 World 3

**Bowser's Castle: Throne Room**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LUDWIG AND ROY FAILED TO STOP THEM!" Bowser was yelling at his son. Bowser Jr. said scarily, "W-Well father it's just that dinosaur was trouble and there was this girl. She was almost as strong as Mario." "Girl?" "Yeah girl, her name was Marie. She's so beautiful, hot, and strong." Bowser knows what his son thinks about this girl. He thought, 'Looks like my son likes this new girl.' "Kidnap her then." Junior looked at his father confused, "What?" "Kidnap her like I've been doing." The koopa prince thought about this and agreed.

 **World 3**

When Marie and Yoshi arrived in World 3 it became really cold. They entered a snow world. Yoshi was alright, but Marie was freezing. The green dinosaur asked, "Is Marie okay?" "Y-Y-Y-Yes Yoshi." He then break a question mark block and gave a penguin power up to Marie. Then they see Captain Toad. Be said, "Oh hey you guys. What are you doing here?" Marie answered, "We're trying to find the princess. What are you doing?"

As C. Toad was about to answer Koopas and Goombas started charging at them. After they defeat them Junior grabbed the Toad. "Too slow losers. Marie said angrily, "Damn it. He's back." Bowser Junior laughed maniacally. "No matter how hard you two try you'll never beat my father and me. So how about you join us Marie." "Maybe my finger can give you the answer," said Marie as she gave him the middle finger. Yoshi even laughed and junior got more pissed. "I've given you a chance to join us by choice, but now I take you by force. Lemmy take care of them."

A koopa with a orange, spikey shell and rainbow hair jumped on a giant ball and Kamek used his magic to spawn more balls(PAUSE). Marie threw a ice ball at him and Yoshi headbutt the koopa. As Lemmy was frozen Marie jumped on him. She started grabbing the big ball and throw it at him. And with that Lemmy dropped a key. Marie said, "Hey, it's another key." Yoshi also said, "It looks like the same one that we got." "I knew the key would be important.

Marie put the key in her backpack and Yoshi told her something. "Marie is such a nice friend." She got confused and asked, "Friend?" The green dinosaur nodded. "Thanks Yoshi," said Marie when her smile faded. Yoshi asked her what's wrong and she said nothing.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5 World 4

**Bowser's Castle: Throne Room**

Inside the throne room Bowser was getting his tuxedo ready for his wedding with Peach. Mario was trying to break his cage, Luigi was crying, and Peach was waiting patiently for someone to rescue them. Bowser notice what Mario was doing and he told him, "It's useless to keep trying plumber. You and your brother's execution will be here in 3 days, I will rule the Mushroom Kingdom, kill the dinosaur, and marry Toadstool. You lost Mario. GIVE UP!" Bowser Junior walked to his father nervously. He said, "Bad news Dad. Ludwig, Lemmy, and Roy loss by the girl and dinosaur." The koopa king got angry. "WHAT?! HOW?! Damn it."

Junior asked, "Are they gonna win Dad?" Bowser told him no and started thinking. "KAMEK! GET IN HERE!" Kamek appeared in front of Bowser. "Find Yoshi and this girl and use your magic to take them down." Kamek then went to find them. Bowser Jr. asked, "You aren't gonna kill the girl are you Dad?" Bowser shook his head and continued with his plan.

 **World 4**

Marie and Yoshi walked in a beach type area. Yoshi was alright, but Marie started getting hot when she entered. She took off her jacket and revealed to have a sky blue shirt. Crabs started appearing and they jump on them. Marie told Yoshi, "I never had a friend before." "Why does Marie never had friend?" She got sad and said, "Well I've always been picked on at school by bullies, but I'm alright."

Yoshi knows she's not fine. "Yoshi knows Marie still have problem." Marie then started to cry and Yoshi hugged her. After Marie calmed down they started walking and a female koopa kid with a pink bow and spikey shell jumped in front of them. "Why don't you hand over those keys or else." Marie got confident and said, "Or else what koopa." "Or else I'll handle you UGLY." When Wendy called her that Marie got upset and they started fighting. Yoshi was staying out of it, but Koopa Troopa and Goomba got behind him and put something around his neck.

His eyes turned red and when they got tired of fighting Wendy started laughing. Marie got confused and asked, "Why are you laughing?" "Ask your friend." She looked at Yoshi and he started walked towards her angry. When he punched her, she dodged it and asked, "Yoshi what are you doing? It's me Marie." The green dinosaur did not care, then Wendy told him to stop and they disappeared. Marie was left alone crying.

She didn't know what to do. 'What can I do? My only friend has been taken and controlled. Or he might've been killed. Oh god.' A golden hoop got around her and squeeze her tightly. It was Wendy and Yoshi. "Yoshi it's me Marie!" Yoshi ignored her and Wendy laughed. "Your friend can't hear you he listens to me now." She started to spawn another ring. Marie told Yoshi as she started crying, "Yoshi please listen to me. I'm your friend and you are the only friend I had. I'm sorry I let this happen. Please forgive me."

With that Yoshi regained his control and tear off the collar. He grabbed Wendy's wand and freed Marie. She went and hugged Yoshi and said, "Thank God your ok." They pulled away and fight Wendy. After the fight they got the next key. Marie said, "So now we got 3 keys." "How many keys are there?" "I don't know, but let's keep going."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6 World 5

**Last time Marie and Yoshi went to World 4 and defeat Wendy O. Koopa and now they are heading to World 5.**

 **Days till the Mario Bros. execution: 2**

 **Bowser's Castle: Throne Room**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT DIDN'T WORK," yelled Bowser when his son told him about Wendy. He explained, "We almost had the dinosaur, but Marie freed him from our control." "You know I'm starting to think of killing this girl." Bowser Jr. notice what he said and told him, "No please don't Dad." "Then don't fail me."

 **World 5**

They have arrived in World 5 and looked at the water. Yoshi asked, "Is this soda?" "No this is lava." When they are about to start walking Yoshi asked, "Can Marie please tell Yoshi why you are helping rescue Mario brother?" She sighed and told him, "I'm their sister." Yoshi was shocked. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Marie laughed and said, "Yeah I know it's crazy, but it's true. I am their sister." "So that's why Marie can use power ups. The green dinosaur started asking a lot of questions. "Where have Marie been all this time?" "We have been seperated a long time ago and I have been searching for them." Bowser Jr. overheard them and was shocked as well. He thought, 'She's his brother. No, it can't be true. Well it doesn't matter. I still love her.'

 **A Few Hours Later**

Marie and Yoshi traveled through the world and defeat koopas and goombas. And found a mini castle. When they went inside they see a gray koopa and green hair. It was Iggy Koopa. Marie said, "It's another koopaling." Iggy then spawn a chain chomp. While Yoshi was fighting Iggy Marie was fighting Chain Chomp.

After the fight Marie grabbed another key from him and put it in her backpack. She started thinking out loud, "Why are these keys so important?" Then Yoshi spotted something. "Maybe it's that." The keys had Bowser's head on it. Marie said, "So these keys belong to Bowser." Alright well were almost there. I hope."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 7 World 6

**Last time Marie and Yoshi went through World 5 and defeat Iggy. Then Marie revealed that she is the sister of Mario and Luigi. Now let's continue with our heroes.**

 **Bowser's Castle: Throne Room**

Bowser has been waiting for his son to tell him that Marie and Yoshi are dead. Jr. came home and told his dad, "Dad I have terrible news." The koopa king was confused. "This better be important son. We have to leave soon." "It's the girl. I just found out that she is the Mario Bros' sister." With this Bowser got angry and started throwing everything. He said angrily, "DAMN IT! NOW OUR PLAN WILL FAIL!" His son then asked him, "Does that mean I can't be go out with her Dad?" Bowser shook his head and explained, "No, but we still need to stop them. KAMEK, TROOPA, GOOMBA, SEND ALL OUR STRONGEST TROOPS AT WORLD 6!"

 **World 6**

Marie and Yoshi entered a rock type world. Moles spotted them and they took them out, but Morton Koopa Jr. jumped in front of them. He said, "Hello Marie. My brother told me about you." Marie flinched when she heard what he said. "I didn't know Mario had a sister and it sucks because my dad won't kill you because of Bowser Jr." Marie thought, 'Crap he told his Dad. Looks like it's gonna take more than a slap to stop him.' Yoshi told Morton, "Yoshi and Marie are gonna stop Bowser and save friends." Morton laughed and said, "Really then meet me in the Castle of this world to find out."

They have finally made it in the mini castle and ran to Morton. Kamek was here and used his magic on the platforms. Morton tried punching Marie, but she dodged it and counter it with a kick. Yoshi got into in egg and rolled at the koopaling. It was effective against Morton. He got into his shell and spin to them. When they finish him Yoshi took the key. Bowser Jr. was watching from behind them. "Hi."

Marie and Yoshi were ready to fight. The koopa prince ran to Marie as fast as he can and asked, "Will you go out with me?" Marie slapped him more harder then when they first met. "You will definitely regret that Marie Mario." When he left Yoshi asked, "Is Marie sure that was ok?" "Hey, he knew I don't like him and he still want to keep asking me."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter 8 World 7

**Last time Marie and Yoshi went to World 6 and defeat Morton Koopa Jr.**

 **Days till the Mario Bros. execution: 1 Day left**

 **Bowser's Castle: Cell Room**

Bowser walked to the cells and sees Mario, Luigi, and Peach. He opened the cell door, grabbed Peach, and closed it. His minions put her in a wedding dress and he put on his wedding tuxedo. Bowser thought, 'Finally I am going to win. After all these years the Mario Bros. are going to lose. And everything will be alright.' That's until Goomba arrived. "Lord Bowser. I have terrible news." 'Damn it. I jinxed it.' "That girl and Yoshi is almost here." This got Bowser pissed. He yelled, "THEN GO AND STOP THEM GOOMBA." "Yeah, but they defeated 6 of the Koopalings." With a scary look on Bowser's face Goomba ran out the castle as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog.

 **World 7**

The duo looked up and see there is a world in the clouds. They both see a cannon right in front of them and jumped in it. As they launched on the world Yoshi spotted a poster. Marie reads, _"Please come to the Koopa Kingdom to celebrate the wedding of King Bowser and Princess 'Toadstool' Peach."_ They both got worried.

 **Meanwhile**

Bowser Jr. was in the Mini Castle and finally found his youngest brother Larry. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN," shouted Bowser Jr. Larry explained, "I have been sleeping." "FOR 2 DAYS?!" Larry said he was sorry and Junior forgive him. "There ia a girl and that stupid dinosaur coming to us. Capture those 2 and bring them to Dad." Larry nodded at what his brother said.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Marie and Yoshi have made it to the Mini Castle and see Larry. Kamek used magic to move the platforms. After the fight Yoshi grab they key and put it in the backpack. Marie yelled excitedly, "We did it!" Until they see Bowser Junior. "Congratulations you have defeat all the Koopalings, but you still have the strongest Koopa Kid to face." Yoshi and Marie both asked, "Who is he?" Junior fell down anime style and got back up. "IT'S ME YOU IDIOTS! WHO DO YOU THINK I WAS TALKING ABOUT?!" "Ooooooh." The koopa prince finally escaped and they chased after him.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Chapter 9 World 8

**Last time Marie and Yoshi went through World 7 and defeat Larry Koopa. Now they are chasing Bowser Jr.**

 **Final Day of Execution**

 **Bowser's Castle: Throne Room**

Bowser was pacing through his throne room waiting for everything to get packed in the airship. Koopa arrived and told him, "Prince Bowser Jr. is now fighting the people you are hunting." Bowser said angrily, "Damn it. Why is he leading them to us? Why does this stupid crap always happen to me? So how are we gonna win?" Koopa had an idea. "Maybe you need this my lord." He showed his king a mega mushroom. "Try using Kamek's magic on this and eat it. I'm sure you'll kill them." With that Bowser started to laugh evilly.

 **World 8**

Marie and Yoshi have been following Junior for a day and entered World 8. The Mario sister told Yoshi, "I think we're here." "Really?" "Yeah I mean look st this place. It looks like the inside of a volcano. This has to be where Bowser's kingdom is." As they searched for Bowser Jr. they heard his voice in a mini castle. When they entered Bowser Junior was there. "It's about time you two showed up. You two have been a problem in me and my father's shoes for the past 3 days. Once I capture you Marie and kill Yoshi, my father will forever be happy."

After they fought Junior grabbed a remote and pressed a button. His clown car appeared and he jumped in it. Two giant fists came out of the car and it started striking at them. Yoshi dodge one, but Marie blocked the other. When Junior ground pound Marie stepped on him and Yoshi eat him and spit him out. Yoshi got in the clown car and pressed a button on it. It start shooting cannonballs. Marie yelled, "Yoshi stop the thing." "Yoshi can't." One of the cannonballs hit an airship and it crashed. The koopa prince yelled, "No! Now they can go to Bowser's ship!" Both Marie and Yoshi said, "That's Bowser."

Junior regret what he said and they chained him up. "Let go of me!" Mario's sister told him, "Hell no! You tried to capture me and kill my friend!" Junior started getting sad and Marie kinda felt bad for him. She sighed and kissed him on lips. As she pulled away Junior blushed dark red. She said, "There's nothing going on between us Junior. I never liked you. Ok." When they both left Bowser Jr. thought, 'She's so into me! Yes! Wait, I'm still stuck!'

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Chapter 10 World Bowser

**Last time Marie and Yoshi went to World 8 and defeat Bowser Jr. Now they are heading to the Koopa Kingdom to Defeat Bowser.**

 **World Bowser**

(By the way forgot to put down that they got two keys from Junior in the last chapter) Marie and Yoshi finally made it to the door to Bowser's Castle. They put the keys in and unlock the door. Yoshi was giggiling and Marie asked why he's giggiling. He said, "Never knew Marie liked koopa." She gave him the death stare and Yoshi stopped himself. He asked, "Was that first kiss?" Marie told him, "Well yeah. I want to save it for someone I love, but when he keeps getting in the way. When he got sad I kinda felt bad for him."

 **Bowser's Castle**

When they went inside and heard a scary voice. "So you must be the fools that hurt my children and trying to stop my plans." Yoshi was really scared and Marie was getting nervous. "You might've defeated my son, but you haven't faced me." Bowser jumped in front of them and when he breath fire at them. When he junped they ran under him and jumped on the button. The platform started breaking and Bowser fail in the pit.

They see Kamek as he shoot magic at the place where Bowser fell and he dropped a Mega Mushroom. As Bowser jumped out the pit in his giant form they started running. Marie used a propeller suit to start floating with Yoshi. She got on Yoshi and started running. When they reached the button they pressed it and Bowser started sinking in the lava.

They have finally won. Both of them ran to the cell room and opened the cage. Peach said, "Thank you so much for rescuing us Yoshi and-. Have we met?" Marie shook her head and said, "No, my name is Marie and well I'm their sister." Mario and Luigi was suprised and ask her where was she. "Well I have been seperated from you guys for many years, but I'm here now." Princess Peach suggested an idea. "How about we have a party to celebrate your arrival?" Everyone agreed to the idea.

 **Mushroom Kingdom**

Everyone at the Mushroom Kingdom celebrated the return of the princess and the Mario Bros. Peach started to make a special announcement. "Hello everyone. I have a special announcement. A very special guest has come to stay with us from now on. Please welcome the sister of Mario and Luigi, Marie Mario."

Marie got on staged wearing a sky blue dress and started speaking on the mic. "The reason I came here is to be reunited with my family. I've never seen them in years. I'm just glad I get to be with them again. But since I've notice the trouble Bowser has been making to the whole kingdom. That is why I am going to help my brothers in protecting the kingdom." A hand raised in the audience and it was Toadworths. He asked, "How can someone as young as you help your brothers fight Bowser?"

 **Story created and written by SSHdoesfanfics**

 **Mario and all related characters belong to Nintendo**

 **OC: Marie Mario belongs to SSHdoesfanfics**

 **SSHdoesfanfics presents**

 **A SSH fanfiction**

 **New Super Marie Wii.**


End file.
